Aristid Cromwell
Name: Aristid Surname: Cromwell Title: Huntsman Race: Human(Former), Undead(Curent) Gender: Male Age: 28(Alive), 11(Undeath), 39(Total) Occupation: Hunting Weight: 66 lbs(Naked), 121 lbs(Fully equiped) Height: 59.1 inches Favourite clothing: Aristid likes, ocasionaly, to wear a tuxedo. He never leaves without his monocle... Personality: Aristid is rather grumpy and ironic and doesn't care much for the living and what happens to it, but he rather cares what happens to him and those close to him. Habits: Tudor enjoys collecting the skulls of those he killed, keeping them in either drawrs, or simply left on the ground of his floor. He also likes to read books. Dislikes: Aristid hates simply... the living..., mostly intruders. Origin: The town of Brill, Lordaeron Actual residence: Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron, Forsaken Teritory Story: Part 1: Life and Unlife Aristid Cromwell, a simple citizen of the small town of Brill. He lived in his own house, by the lake, with no one close to him. He was a huntsman, he was. He lived out of what he hunted. He was an experienced fisherman, so in case he was out of food, he'd simply sell the fish for money, or just eat the it. Even from a young age, Aristid always liked to wear a monocle while reading. As a result, his right eye vision worsened, because of the monocle, and now he had to wear it, it wasn't optional anymore. Aristid would travel in his carriage from lands to lands, often visiting the lands of Hillsbrad and Arathi, too, aswell as the northern provincies of Lordaeron. Soon, he became a renown huntsman, togheter with his friend Harry. They would soon make a living out of their hunting. Nobles would hire Tudor and Harry to hunt down wolves, and possibly even bears. They became rich fast, but they were no Lords. Tudor became a smoker, buying a nice, well crafted pipe, while he hired a gardener to grow his pipe-weed. He would also learn to play instruments such as a lute and a flute. His life was perfect, all he needed now was someone to share it with. While in Brill, one night during the Mid-Summer Festival, he met a woman named Emily. He would marry her, only one year later. Then, Aristid got a proposal.. He would travel by boat to the North, for an expedition there. Aristid could not refuse, even though Emily begged him to stay... It caused them to divorce, and thus, Aristid lost his wife for money. Aristid would pack up his gun and take some fur clothes, as well as other necesities, after which he met with the other men, dwarves and even a few women and sailed to the North Lands, so called Northrend. After two months of sailing, with storms and big waves, the boat would finaly arrive in Northrend. They would arrive at the lands so called the Howling Fjord, now, and they would make up an expedition camp as soon as they landed. Dwarves had their own parts, while the humans had their own. Aristid would miss Emily, as well as Harry, but he choosed to come to Northrend alone. A week after they arrived in Northrend, 40 tents were already made, and a few houses were being built. The expedition would start looking for relics and important pieces of crystals immediatly.The expedition would find good lands for farms and the fauna was great. The temperature wouldn't be as cold as the northern land, so called the Grizzly Hills becouse of the increased numbers of bears activity in the area, and as such, took it as a jewel and would propose to King Terenas Menethil II to colonize the land. Howling Fjord also had many animals, comestible when fried, and the views were stunning and breath-taking. The dwarves from the expedition would mine into mines, finding rare minerals in an increased number, while Aristid and some other men searched for antique relics and proof that someone else lived there... or lives. After weeks of searching, Aristid and his men would find a big keep, with arhitecture never seen before, and as such, decided to keep away from it, but they had their proof - someone else lived there. There, he would meet Charles, a man of Lordaeron, whom like Aristid, came out from no nobility, but from common folk, from Darrowshire, to be more exact. The expedition stayed in Howling Fjord for three years, collecting as much minerals and interesting relics as they could, before they returned home. Everyone packed the tents, and the houses were either abandoned or destroyed and the wood packed back up on the boats, as they left back to the lands of Lordaeron... estimated time for their return would be, again, two months... right in time for Mid-Summer. Arriving back in Lordaeron for Mid-Summer, Aristid met with his friend, Harry, who had missed his friend. "Aristid! It's been a long time, old friend! Come, I want you to meet someone!", said Harry, with a cheerful face. "You have to tell me about the north lands...I long to hear stories of that place!" Aristid would chuckle a little at Harry, then simply smile."Aye. I would surely enjoy sharing my stories." They both walked to a blazing fire by the coast, where a woman was sitting by it, waiting for the two men to walk to her. "I would like you to meet my wife, Aristid.", said Harry. The woman stood up, as she widened her eyes. "This is Emily, my wife, Aristid.", said Harry, with a smile on his face. Aristid would smile, fakely, as he bowed."Milady..." Emily would do the same, bowing."M'lord..." "I would like to call my friend, before I would tell you of our discoveries.", said Aristid, as he waved to Charles, motioning for him to come to the bonfire and they started speaking of their deeds. Years later, the Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, would return from his own expedition to Northrend, but it was a millitary expedition. Soon after that, King Terenas Menethil II was murdered, by his own son, and everyone ran for their lives, as the living dead would hunt each and every one. After seeing running doesn't do any good, Aristid, Harry, Emily and Charles would hid in Aristid's lake house, as the men had guns on themselves, waiting for the inevitable to happen... Soon, the Scourge would start ripping the wooden door apart, as some jumped right through the windows, as the group of four would fall lying dead... and soon be risen to be part of the Scourge. (I'll skip the events with the Quel'Thalas and all, since we can't change that in any way, and mostly all undeads in Lordaeron took part of that.) Part II: Liberation, Freedom and Forsaken After Lordaeron fell to the ground, in control of the Scourge and King Arthas, some undeads started to gain their own will back. One of the first undeads to get their own, free will back was the former Elf ranger, Sylvanas Windrunner. She would plot a revolt against King Arthas, and possibly kill him and retake the lands of Lordaeron. Aristid soon joined Sylvanas, as did Harry, Emily and Charles. Togheter, with the rest of Sylvanas' army, they would cause a deadly wound to King Arthas, forcing him to retreat back to Northrend, while the lands of Lordaeron now had three leaders - the three dreadlords, Varimathras, Detheroc and Balnazzar. Sylvanas and her army would soon recruit Varimathras in their ranks, as Detheroc and Balnazzar were killed (or were supposed to be killed). The new Undeads would name themselves the Forsaken, and would be under the direct command of Sylvanas Windrunner. In the following years, Aristid would start taking on his own life, just it would be now... unlife... He would take up a monocle, again, and wear a tuxedo, as he took up a gun and would start hunting again... but now he hunted humans. Harry would join Aristid in this, but he would be a master of shadows, as was Emily, and Charles joined as a man of arms, always protecting the group. During the revolution, the group decided to stay out of it, for now.. but that may change, in the comming future... *Fun Facts: Aristid would rather not waste bullets on foolish humans... Category:Characters